In Your Eyes
by Mistress of Red Clouds
Summary: Kina was a regular girl, Perfect grades,only child, great boyfreind, upper-middle-class family, and amazing freinds. Then suddenly her life turns upside down when her mother tells her that she's adopted. KankuroOc GaaraOc TemShika SakuSasu Everyone Ooc


**Chapter 1:Run away...Run away, I'll attack.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Any of these characters exep**t** Ocs...Oh! Btw HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN JARED LETO? HE IS SOOO HOT! He's my forever Husband.**

Kina Hotaru was yor average Sophmore. She had two loving parent, so many friends,an amazing boyfreind, and a wonderful life.

That is, until that fateful day when her mother told her something that would change her mind.

"I have an annoucement. There is something we've been meaning to tell you, Kina. "

"Well? Mom, I've got practice in 15 minutes."

"I don't know how to say this, but, we're not your real parents."

"What?"

"You're adopted."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Watch your language."

"WELL FUCK MOM! THIS IS PERFECT! You make me grow up like your parents taught you, To be an uptight asshole, and then tell me that my whole life is a fake?"

"I'm sorry, but, Don't worry, We keep in contact with your real parents."

"Who are they?"

"Well-"

"WHO ARE THEY?"

"Uchiha Fagaku?"

"THE FUGAKU UCHIHA?"

"Well, Erm, We were meaning to tell you. but-"

"DON'T BUT ME! I just find out that my mother isn't my mother and my father is the richest man in the world, and for some reason i'm stuck in this hell hole? "

"You have the life! My life was terrible. But did I complain? NO!"

"Your parents were abusive assholes. 3 thousand years ago, you were my age, but now, i dont even know who i am." Kina yelled, running upstairs.

3 hours later her mother tried to come in Kina's bedroom.

"Go the fuck away."

"Kina. I'm Sorry."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hotaru, But i don't know you. My name is Uchiha, Not Hotaru. I dislike people whom i do not know. "

"What are you saying?"

"Your a bitch, and I hate you."

"Kina, Don't say that."

Kina stayed in her room for the next two days, and nearly deid when her 'father' OD'd and her mother locked herself in her bedroom.

"Mom?" Kina knocked on her mother's door, which swung open.

"Kina, I've been waitin for you. Theres something i need to do before i leave."

"You're leaving?"

"So are you."

"What?"

"We're leaving this world together."

"Mom, What are you talking about?"

"We're going to die."

"No, We're not mom. Just calm down."

"We're going to die because i'm going to kill us."

"MOM! STOP! DON"T STAB ME! AAGGHHH!" Kina yelled as her mother jumped on her and embedded the kunai she was holding into her daughters stomache.

"Mom, Why?" She whispered as she passed out.

Kina woke up, several days later in a room with white walls and she stood up.

There was a loud beeping noise and Kina felt a sharp jab of pair in her stomache.

"Miss Hotaru please lay down, refrain yourself form much activity." A girl in white said, pushing Kina back down.

"Uh, Where am I?" She asked hazily.

"You are in the hospital. I have very bad news to inform you, though. You're mother, Was a little messed up in the head. She wanted you two to escape this world together, and she wound up stabbing you, and slitting her own throat."

"What?"

"Your mother is dead."

"B-But Where will I go?"

"Um, I'm not quite sure, but don't go back to your old house."

"I wasn't planning on it, But, when will I be able to leave...Aghh." Kina moaned, clutching her stomache.

"Well, Wherever you're going then you could tell people that you got knifed by a hobo in a dark alley."

"Haha-Ow."

"Ms. Hotaru."

"Call me Kina."

"Kina, I'm your doctor, Ame Hatichi."

"May I call you Ame?"

"Yes you may."

"How old are you, exactly?"

"19."

"Well, thats not much older than I am."

"No."

"So... When will I be able to leave?"

"In a couple of days, but this was found in your pocket." Ame handed Kina her phone.

"Could I... Have your number?"

"645-3903"

"Arigato, Ame-chan."

"Well... I have to leave, but if you need anything, call me."

After a week, Kina was let out of the hospital, and she went back to school.

She was fine, she stayed in a motel, which she payed for with money she had found in her mother's old room.

On her first day back, she was bombarded with questions. "Did your mom really try to kill herself?" And, "Did your mom really stab you?"

Finally the bell rang and her school day went on normally.

At lunch, though, her freinds were acting weird.

"What?" She said, because she was recieving weird glances.

"Uhhmm... I need to talk to you privately." Her best friend Hibi said, pulling her to the bathrooms.

"Okay? What?"

"Its about Toshi."

"What about him?"

"You should dump him."

"Why?"

"Well, Denshi told me that Toshi was making out with this other girl at Denshi's 16th birthday party. And then they got drunk and went into the bathroom for an hour."

"Rumors."

"It's true."

"NO!"

"It is."

Hibi went to hug Kina, but was pushed away.

Kina ran to her old house, and ran to her old room, and curled up in her old bed.

She sang to her self softly, as she dozed off.

"The stars will cry

The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need

From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day"

Her cell phone woke her up, from her, oh, so, perfect dream.

"What?"

"Kina, We need to talk." Toshi said, making her sit straight up.

"TOSHI. Hibi told me. I don't really care, Seeing as my life is now upside down." She said, relaxing a little.

"It's about...us."

"Oh. Toshi... " She sighed.

"Kina, I'm sorry, but i don't think its working out."

"Whatever. I just need to tell you something. I'm running away. To konoha Gakure." Kina said.

"You don't get it Do you?" He asked.

"What?"She replied.

"Never mind."He sighed.

"I'm leaving you." She said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"Because, Your a cheating ass who can't keep it in his pants."

"Ki-"

"Bye, Ass wipe." Kina slammed her iphone down and pulled a deep purple suitcase from under her bed.

She busied herself packing everything she would need into the bag, then puleed out her emergency credit card, her favorite necklace,and a shoebox full of money out of her bedside table's top drawer.

"Goodbye, Home." She whispered, as her iphone started playing Brick by boring brick by paramore.

Kina caught a taxi to the airport and got on a plane to Konohagakure.

She caught another taxi and told the driver,"To Fugaku Uchiha"s Mansion."

She stared into space as they pulled up to a huge mansion.

She was slipping her necklace around her neck, when the cab driver said,"Miss, That'd be $50"

She handed a hundred dollar bill to they guy and said, "Keep the change."

Kina half regretted coming to konoha, and wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

She sighed and unplugged her earphones as the walked up the sidewalk.

KNOCK KNOCK

A guy with long black hair and no shirt on answered the door.

"Uh... Hi?" He said.

"Oh, Um, Is Mr. Fugaku Uchiha here?"

"Who's asking?"

"Um, Kina Hotaru."

"Ohkay, Well, he's in his study, but i'll go get him. The names Itachi."

"Cool, It's not like i honestly care..."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing.."

"Are you related to us?"

"I don't know..."

"I was asking because our eyes are the same." Now that she noticed they both had blood red eyes.

"Oh, Yeah, we do."

"ITACHI! Whos at the door?" A angry teenage boy's voice yelled.

"SOMEONE FOR DAD!" Itachi yelled back.

"Who's that?"

"Sasuke, My little brother."

Just then a guy with spiky black hair walked up and stopped.

"Who's that?"

"Kina Hotaru, Keep her company so I can go get Mom and Dad."

"Whatever. Sakura's waiting, but okay."

"Sakura?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh.."

"Do you have a boyfreind?"

"No, I broke up with him yesterday. He was sleeping with someone else. But i kind of expected it, seeing as my lif ehas turned upside in the last week."

Then another Man, A much older one, came in with a woman, and Itachi.

"I never thought i'd see the day." The man said, hugging onto the woman.

"Pardon?" Kina asked.

"Mikina?"

"Uh...Yeah?"

"Fugaku! Our little girl has come back to us." The woman said.

"Uh... Whats going on here?"Itachi asked.

"I'll start, See we had you, Itachi, and 2 years later, we had twins, a girl and a boy. But, Our first born daughter was supposed to marry an old guy, and we couln't let that happen, so we gave her up for adoption." Fugaku said.

"so, It was true."

"What?"

"Oh, My mother told me that You were my father, and then my adopted father died, and my adopted mom got depressed and tried to knife me and killed herself, then i found out my boyfriend was cheating on me, so i came here."

"Oh, you poor thing." The woman said.

"Mama! Whos pretty girl?" A little kid said, running up and hugging the woman.

"Daisuke, This is Mikina, You're sister."

"Seeser?"

"Yeah. Hi, little buddy. You can call me Kina."

"Hi." Daisuke said.

"Hi." She replied.

"Oh, My name is Myoko." The woman said.

"Sasuke, Right? Hi!" Kina said, looking at him.

"Hi?" He said.

"Um, Sorry for intruding on your family, but i needed to go somewhere." She said.

"I remember." Itachi said.

"What?" Mikina asked.

"I remember you."

"You do?"

"Yes. You and Sasuke were best friends, and He was actually happy, but after you left, He started getting depressed. I was 5. You two were 3."

"I vaguely remeber that."

"We called you Miki."

"I remeber now."

"My Miki's back!" Sasuke said, giving Kina a big bear hug.

"Sasu! Remember this?" She said, making a face.

"Mommy and Daddy spoiled me." She said, suddenly.

"I remember, sasuke said he wanted a transformer's Optimus prime doll, and they gave it to You." Itachi said.

"Uh... Mikina, I have to tell you something." Myoko said, Pulling her daughter aside.

"Mom?"

"You remember!" Myoko said.

"You didn't bring much." Myoko noted, looking at her daughter.

"Only had one suitcase."

"Let me take you shopping."

"I can't. I brought my own money."

"But I want to."

"I don't know."

"Please?"

"Fine, But we have to get new wallpaper, because I kinda remeber Dora wallpaper in my room."

"Yes, Well, We will redo the attic and that can be your room."

"This house is big, do you really think I would let you redo the whole top floor for me?"

"Well, Us giving you up was wrong and it messed up our whole relationship, and we gave your old room to daisuke."

"Uh, Well, Okay. But just so you know, I like wood floors, and dark purple, and Sky blue, And laverder."

"I figured, those were your favorite colors when you were little."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where will I sleep tonight?"

"Oh, Umm... I have a maid tidy up the guest bedroom."

"Ohkay. Thank you."

She pulled out her phone and dailed Ame's number.

"Hey." Ame said.

"I'm in Konohagakure." She said.

"Oh, well, when you have the chance, Make sure you go see Sakura at Haruno Hospitals."

"Okay. Is it for my stitches?"

"Yeah, She's my cousin, so i'll call her and tell her to see to it that Miss Kina Hotaru-"

"Mikina Uchiha."

"Uchiha?"

"Yeeah, Turns out I'm Sasuke Uchiha's twin sister, and Fugaku and Myoko Uchiha put me up for adoption, and I just found out, so-"

"Wait, Sasuke uchiha's TWIN SISTER?"

"Yeah..."

"He's arranged to be married to my cousing when they turn 21"

"NO WAY. The Saskura girl?"

"Yeah, But I gotta go, I'm getting another call."

"Bye!" Kina said, then hung up and went downstairs.

"Ita-Bear!"

"Miki Mouse!"

"Wheres Sasu-Kun?"

"I don't know but lemme see your phone."

He snatched her phone and started typing then pulled out his phone and called it from her's, then saved her number and sent her a picture of himself, then set it as his contact picture.

"What is he doing?" Sasuke asked, walking up.

"Saving a contact." Kina replied.

"Oh, Want my number, Miki mouse?"

"Quit calling me that! And Sure." Sasuke laughed, and snatched Kina's phone from Itachi.

"Wow, what a crack house."

"Wait till you start school, here in a couple of weeks. Then you'll get to meet our crack head freinds." Itachi said.

"Itachi belongs to a gang." Sasuke said.

"The akatsuki isn't a gang, we're just business partners."

"At 18?"

"Sorta."

"Miki! Baby doll! Could you come here?" Her father called, "Itachi, Sasuke, You too!"

"Coming!" Sasuke yelled, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Show me your necks."

"What?"

"Show me your necks."

They each pulled out a chain with a peice of a heart on it.

"Put them together."

The did as they were told and pressed the three chains together and completed the heart.

"Miki Mouse, Itabear and Sasu-Boy forever." Mikina read.

"Got those at Disney land." Itachi said.

"Cool." Sasuke and Kina said at the same time.

"Now, Its 2 in the morning, go to bed, and well talk tomorrow." Fugaku said, while Kina hugged him.

"Goodnight!" She called, Kissing each of her brothers on the cheeks.

She laughed and sighed, remembering the good times, while she was only 3, and with her true family.


End file.
